A mistake
by Reduce-the-damage
Summary: Szayel doesn't remember, Grimmjow doesn't either. To make things worse nobodies there to witness any of it.


AN: This is a random idea I had. I think it was thanks to Sonic unleashed. and Dragonball Z. XD

A low groan came bellowing out of a pink haired scientist's mouth. Desperately trying to pry his eyes open, Szayel squinted and then felt a throbbing pain through out his head. Grinding his teeth through the pain, he ignored it and got up anyway. Having a better view of his surrounding, his eyes soon widen and his mouth slowly opened.

"_My- my lab, what happen to it, why am I on the floor?"_

The octava then looked next to his left leg, picking up something that confused him even more.

_An empty bottle of sake, that may explain why my head's pounding but why would I get drunk?_

The espada getting to his feet, nearly lost his balance and hung on to a counter for support. Letting out a long yawn, he soon began to move his feet towards the door before something caught his eye. Now, with out any support he walked to the bathroom and peered into a mirror.

_What on earth is going on... my clothes are all torn to shreds, my face has deep wounds on it, while my hair is a mess._

Taking his hand up to his face he ran a finger faintly across one of the cuts, while running another hand through his hair. Knowing that this wasn't his only concerned he walked back to his lab to observe the damage. Beakers and test tubes lied on the ground while papers were scattered about all throughout the lab. A puddle of blood soaked the floor from where the espada once lied.

_A puddle of blood? Is it mine, I do appear to have some discoloration on my face. Well, I'm not going to find any answers being in here obviously. I should get cleaned up first, don't want to be caught dead in ragged attire. It seems this is another outfit of mine that's been ruined._

Grabbing some clean clothes out of his closet close by and heading into the bathroom, he took each article of clothing off one by one. Closely examining each piece, he found a sign. On his shirt he found several, what looked like to him as claw markings, going all down and across the front. While on the back of the shirt was worse off. On the back, it looked like something punctured holes all throughout the shirt and then tore a gaping hole on the side. Feeling a stinging sensation on his upper torso, Szayel looked at his body, then displayed a horrified look on his face. All around his torso he discovered the same markings, just little ones here and there. He ran a hand up and down his back to see if any wounds were there.

To his dismay there was, a big one in fact. A gaping hole was carved off to the side of his left shoulder. Running a finger around it, he expected it to be five inches deep. Soon realizing the blood puddle was his. The octava bit his lower lip trying to not let a petty wound such as this one get a sound out of him. Looking down to his pants, he started to take that off too. Although he felt like something was missing and soon figure out what it was.

_My sword, Fornicaras... Where is it? I didn't see it any where when I woke up. Just what the hell is going on? Damn it!_

Looking thoroughly at the his pants, he was surprised they was still intact. It looked to be shredded into a million bits. He was embarrassed to even wake up in such a thing. Tossing it off to the side, he then looked curiously at his boxers noticing that there were perfect, no tears on them, whatsoever. His abdomen seemed ok, but even that too like everything else on his body was sore. Closing the door to the bathroom and quickly taking off the rest of his clothing, he then hopped into the shower and started to treat his wounds.

_Ok, so I woke up, having no idea what's going on. I remember nothing and my clothes are torn to shreds. I have several wounds not only on my face but on the upper part of my body as well as a big one that's sticks out on my back. Lumina and Verona are no where to be found and my lab looks like an abattoir. What really bugs me is the fact that there are no wounds located on me from the waist down. That still doesn't change the fact that my perfect body is suffering, whatever did this I will find it... I swear._

Taking a wash cloth and some soap, he started to scrub his neck, shoulders, and so on and so forth. When he tried to wash his back that was a different story. Knowing that a nasty gash like that could get easily infected, he took another rag that rested upon a bar on the bathroom wall and put it in his mouth. Having his teeth now clenching it, he prepared himself for some unpleasant pain. Planning to just go around the wound and not inside it yet, he made a circle motion with his hands rubbing the sensitive spot with the cloth.

Now, done with the worst part, he took the rag out of his mouth and threw it to where his clothes lied to be washed. Letting out a few sounds of pain, he could feel his headache getting worse. At last done with what felt like the worst shower Szayel ever took, he was finished. Drying off now, the espada then put on his boxers along with a different pair of pants. He then just remembered he had some sort of medical kit stashed away in his lab. Opening the door the octava grabbed the clothes that were unusable, the rag, and the clean clothes, he then set everything on a counter that was a lot more cleaner than the others.

Searching through many cabinets, he finally founded what he needed. Taking the kit out and rummaging through it, he found bandages, gauze, and a tube of ointment. With no other options left, he applied the ointment on several cuts on his face as well as the gash on his back. The scientist then placed some bandages along his cuts, then used the gauze, and wrapped it around his torso over the monster sized hole on his back. Now, with much less pain he was able to put on his shirt with little pain being felt.

Turning around, he felt sad seeing his lab in such a demolished state. Grabbing some disinfect wipes, he wiped up the puddle of blood. Happy that he was able to save that part of the floor, he went to his closet yet again to get his shoes along with making a stop at a drawer for a pair of fresh socks. Finally dressed he decided it was time to leave his lab and figure out what happen last night. Now in the halls, he proceeded to lock the door then slipped his keys into his side pocket.

Walking through the halls he started becoming concerned with the fact that it was very quiet. Wondering around he noticed nobody was here with him, he soon became nervous and tried checking the rooms of the espada. Checking the throne room for any sign of Aizen, Gin, or even Tosen, they weren't there. Knocking on Stark's door several times, Harribel's, Aaroniero, and even Bargon's with no luck. Now his only hope was to run in to Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, or Zomarii. He tried three out of the four doors, which meant he had one door left. If there was ever a time he would give up a chance to spike the tea it would be now. Pounding dramatically on the door he stood there waiting for the knob to jiggle or even just a sound. The knob shifted to the right slightly then turned full force left.

Opening the door fully, it appeared Szayel's last hope was none other than Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Happy to see some one other than himself, showing confusion the octava said, "Listen, I'm just as confused you are. I have no idea where everybody is, what the hells going on... or even a memory of what happen last night. My question to you is, Do you?"

The blue haired espada just looked at the pink haired espada with a confused face. Then he decided to speak, " You know the funny thing is neither do I..."

Grimmjow then scratched the back of his hand while Szayel just face palmed himself.

The scientist just shook his head " We need to figure this out, so may I come in and try to maybe find a clue that might be lying around in your room?"

The sexta just stared off in to space, looking as if he was trying to remember.

" Earth to Grimmjow, snap out of it!", Szayel barked while snapping his fingers at him.

Grimmjow squeezed his eyes shut, then blink twice saying sorry to the espada and moved aside so that Szayel could get inside the room.

Looking around the room Szayel could tell that somehow both of their rooms being trashed were connected in someway.

Grimmjow now got a better look at Szayel and pointed at him, " Your face what the he-"

"Yes, I know, did you take a look at your room lately, it looks as if a tornado hit it recently."

Grimmjow responded with an "Oh, its always looks like this..."

_Of course I'm dealing with an idiot... which reminds me where is he?_

"Say, how long have you been up? Have you seen my brother at all? My fraccion Lumina and Verona are both missing as well as my lab is in shambles and I think I'm suffering from what the humans called a "hangover" as well as a migraine. Along with my body being cut up in several places, and my backs the worst. By the way have you seen my sword at all?"

The blue haired espada spoke soon after, " I got up when you knocked I guess I slept for the whole time, haven't seen my fraccion since yesterday... that hangover thing I think I might have as well, and a headache."

The pink haired one scanned the floor for any signs, finding a familiar one he picked it up.

" Well its seems we both drank last night not picking up one empty bottle that contained sake once, but five. That explains a lot."

He then picked up the nearest bottle against Grimmjow's bed and noticed another clue. Peering over at the messy sheets, normally not touching wanting to touch other people's things. He had no choice and lifted the sheet fully up in the air, and with a shocked face turned to Grimmjow.

" Oh dear, did you happen to embalm a body of some sort. It's not just this sheet, it looks as if the blood seeped its way into your mattress too."

Upon further inspection the octava noticed that the blood was fresh, along with an all to familiar scent began to fill his nostrils.

Szayel's eyes soon widen and he started to say, " My blood, my blood? Why is my blood on your sheets."

Putting his hypothesis to the test he took the corner of the sheet and started to suck delicately getting the taste of what he determine to be his blood.

_This is indeed my blood but why- why on his sheets... Oh god, my head hurts._

Grimmjow just stood there as in just as much shock as the octava was.

Lifting up the pillows, the scientist discovered another clue however it didn't make sense. A piece of clothing... but not just any clothing, his clothing.

Szayel stared in awe, captivated by the piece which too, was soaked with his blood.

_This must be the piece that got separated from the back of my shirt..._

Grimmjow's mouth now agape, started to say some, "I had no idea that was there, or even how I got it! You have to believe me."

The pink haired espada shifted his gaze to Grimmjow then pointed to the sheet he wore.

"Why do you have a sheet wrapped around you are you hiding something I should know about?"

The higher ranked espada looked down and nervously said, " Oh, this I needed this to cover myself... I was naked when I woke up and then you knocked and I didn't have time to think so... yea."

Grimmjow shifted his gaze towards the floor knowing what it would it sounded like.

Szayel's right eye twitched.

_What the hell? No, there's no way in hell... We couldn't have d- done such a thing could we? No, I wouldn't give myself up like that!_

After a moment of silence Szayel started up the conversation again, " Well I think we should search for some more clues may like a note or something like that."

Grimmjow nodded, "Yeah that sounds good to me. I am going to get dressed"

The octava gave a quick nod and waited outside the door, waiting for the sexta to appear again, this time with clothes on.

Both espadas left the room, in search for more clues. Walking around for what seems like hours through the hallways, searching for something out of the ordinary. Both espadas decided to grab something to make there stomachs settle down, which lead them to a kitchen.

Grimmjow was first to enter the fridge. Taking a good look at what they had, he grabbed two pepsi's. One for him while handing Szayel the other. Grimmjow took a seat while the octava still searched for something good to eat or at least a clue. Szayel finding a snack soon sat down along with Grimmjow.

The blue haired espada startled Szayel by saying, " Hey what's that?"

The scientist looked up from his snack then to Grimmjow and answered his question, "This is a chocolate bar from the human world, it's called Hershey's milk chocolate... it has almonds in it."

Grimmjow seemed to gain interest, hungrily looking at the bar being undressed from its wrapper that protected it's chocolately goodness.

" Did you say milk, and almonds? That's an enticing combo." Grimmjow then took a sip of his pepsi.

" Yes, I did and I'm betting you want a piece." Szayel then took the bar and broke off a few squares and offered it to the higher ranking espada.

The blue haired espada's eyes lit up. " Hey thanks and I always thought of you as an ass, guess I was wrong."

Granz rolled his eyes at the comment and decided to not to say anything back, he had to bite his tongue in order to do so.

Breaking another piece off for himself, the pinked haired arrancar must of used a little too much force because of the bottled up anger he held inside, the square fall out of his hand and landed on the floor.

"Damn it!," Szayel spat and went searching for the long lost piece under the table. Finding it he was just about to get up when he heard Grimmjow say " hold on."

Confused, the scientist looked up to see the sexta pointing at something and again saying something else along with it, "That paper over there, what is it? Pick it up!"

Looking to where he was pointing the pink one found it, grabbed it, then stood up with it, in hand.

Reading what it said, Szayel realized it was a clue.

Grimmjow rested his hands behind his head and spoke once again, "So was it a good find?"

Granz looked up to him and replied " Yes, it was more than a good find, I now know why we are the only ones here... thanks to this paper."

The sexta grinned, " You can thank me later, so what's it say?"

The scientist started reading it aloud:

_Dear Szayel and Grimmjow,_

_We have gone to learn more information about our enemy Ichigo Kurosaki. I Aizen, have decided to bring all of the espada and fraccions (except for Lumina and Verona) of Hueco Muendo. In hopes of preparing for this all out war. Since you and Grimmjow have went to the world of the living and spied on him on more than one occasion, you two will be watching our lovely home. I wrote this letter in case Grimmjow gets drunk over night and doesn't believe what you say at least you have proof. You are free to do what you please as long as it doesn't harm anything. This includes your experiments, Szayel Aporro Granz._

_Sincerely,_

Sosuke_ Aizen_

_PS. Im the guy who owns your asses..._

Szayel snorted at the last comment.

Grimmjow's hands were pressed against the table, standing up he say " That- he owns us? Nobody owns Grimmjow."

" I can't believe your upset with such an insignificant comment."

_Then again why am I suprized... so we know why we are here that leaves a few more questions I have._

The blue haired espada shrugged, taking another sip of his Pepsi and said, "So where do we look next?"

The octava just thought of the next place, "Your room again." and with that he walked back to the room, leaving a very hyper espada behind.

Catching up to Szayel almost, Grimmjow now at his door peeked his head around the corner to find a very distressed scientist, pacing.

Szayel stopped dead in his tracks, knelt down on the floor and extended his arm under Grimmjow's bed.

Trying to feel around for anything, he soon felt something and pulled his arm out.

" Not what I thought but... its makes sense, Do you remember a me giving you a bottle like this?"

The higher ranking espada stared at the orangish brown pill bottle in the pink one's hand.

_*flash back*_

"_There shouldn't be any side effects. I finished this just a day ago even though you're the first one trying it, I'm fairly certain nothing will go wrong. All it will do is increase your power in your release state without you having to do any training, sort of like a steroid, but much more safer. You may want to drink some sake with it, might make it dissolve quicker."_

"_Fine I'll take it but if anything funny happens, I'm coming after you and taking a part of you with me."_

"_Very well," mused the scientist. He then tossed a bottle towards the sexta's way._

_*End of flash back*_

" You bastard, you were drunk when you gave me that bottle" screamed Grimmjow.

" What the hell are you talking about, do you remember something?", Szayel wore a serious look on his face but at the same time was interested.

"Yea, I do I remember you standing at your lab door, drunk and trying to make me take some type of pill crap saying that it was like a steroid, but safer."

The octava bit his lower lip and looked down at the label on the bottle, " You know you could be right because this isn't what you thought you took."

The blue haired espada appeared even more angry now, " What do you mean not what I took, Did you make a mistake or something?"

The scientist let out along sigh, "It appears I did... a big one."

Grimmjow sneered "About you not being an ass... I lied, you are the biggest one I've know thus far right next to Aizen and Kurosaki!"

Szayel spoke soon after, " Did you know that chocolate can make cats sick or even cause then death?"

" Whatever, no stupid chocolate is going to kill me..." Grimmjow started to walk out of his room unable to look at the scientist any longer.

The pink one followed him asking him, " So I made a mistake being mad at one another isn't going to fix, and here I thought we made a good team..."

Szayel started to use that smart ass tone of his that made the higher ranking espada feel the need to hit something, so bad.

The octava then started walking back to his lab while Grimmjow followed behind. The whole walk was silent.

Finally getting to his lab fishing for his keys in his pocket and unlocking the door, Szayel enter his lab, now having some questions answered.

The pink haired espada walked over to the messiest counter, and started to search for what he thought would be the next answer.

Thinking that he found something, he lifted up another identical bottle slowly starting to piece things together.

Grimmjow just stared in amazement to the condition of Szayel's lab, in disbelieve.

_This is what caused it, I must have somehow got them mixed up. Now I just need to figure out what happen to my lab and why he had blood all around his room as well as this damn hole in my back._

Szayel walked back to where the other espada was and proceeded to say, " This is what you took, a pill to increase violence in animals and with a full moon being out a night they can reach their final state, it wasn't meant to be tested on humans just the little hollows around here. The bottles I got mixed up last night, when I drank. I only drink for a few reasons and I guess one of them happened last night. Must of been a failed experiment."

"That's the explanation your giving me?"

The octava smirked, "Yes, now take one now so I can see how it works."

"What? No way, I still have no idea what happen last night.

I see I have no other choice", Szayel started to gently take off his shirt.

"Hey, why are there scratches all on your body, the gauze on your back is saturated with blood? "

Grimmjow stared in shock truly realizing the scientist wasn't crying wolf.

"This is what gets me," the pink one then started to unwrapped the drenched gauze and tossed it into a trash can.

Revealing the gash on his back to Grimmjow, Szayel waited patiently for the espada to respond.

The blue haired espada couldn't think of any thing to say and kept looking at the terrible wound on the scientist's back.

*flash back*

"How could a simple experiment such as this fail." Szayel poked a now dead, lizard hollow with the eraser of his pencil. He then took another sip out of the opened bottle of sake. Slamming his fist down on the dissection table, he grabbed the nearest book and chucked it at a wall. " You know what I don't care, I'm sick of doing all the experiments Aizen wants done, what about what I want? Lumina and Verona heard their master's yelling and wonder in to see what the commotion was about. The octava took one look at his fraccion, took Verona by the head and ripped his arm right out of his socket. Throwing him to the side, Lumina was next to fill a surge of pain having her leg ripped from her too. Tossing her aside also, Szayel started to consume both the arm and leg while Lumina and Verona stared at their master in utter shock.

What happen next left Szayel speechless for a minute, a knock came from the door. Walking over like nothing happen he opened the door to find Grimmjow, but in his release state. " Oh, if you haven't noticed I'm not in a good mood, why are you in your release state has something happen?" Grimmjow just stood there, his teeth clenched, fist bulged, like he was looking for some prey.

"I'm still waiting for an answer, why are you here?" The sexta grabbed the octava, took his one hand and sliced his way all down the espada's shirt. Not even knowing what just happen, szayel panicked while Grimmjow pushed him back. Holding his head now, the blue haired espada's behavior began to grow even more cantankerous. The scientist looked around him taking note that he was corner, there was a window right to his back but he did want to jump unless it was necessary. He then noticed Lumina and Verona looking with eyes of shock upon the fight they were witnessing.

Grimmjow looked up not at the pink one though, instead the moon. Finally realizing what was happening the he took out Fornicaras and readied himself fo another blow.

Captivated by the moon Grimmjow stared at it, his whole body pulsed, then with out a warning his clothing soon started to rip apart along with his body changing .Smoke surrounded him, now that his transformation was complete.

Granz stared in horror at what was before him. The sexta or what he thought to be was on all fours, along with becoming more cat like in the face. A Deep dark blue colored fur now covered his entire body, and he looked to loose his sense of reason.

_So if used on espadas they revert back to their beast state? _

The only things that told Szayel it was still Grimmjow was his eyes, his bone like jaw mask, his number now on his side, and the hollow hole still in the same place.

_The only possible way for me to knock him out would for me to use resurrection, but it would take too much time. I must have gave him the wrong bottle damn it I did not plan on this happening. Gah, I was probably drunk when he came to see me too._

Rolling away from the window the scientist now squatted near a table. The cat like beast thought it was his time to show his power. Holding his head up in back, the cat started to form a cero. Knowing that this could be a devastating attack, the octava tried to quickly come up with a plan

_Ok, so the antidote is in that cabinet behind him, Lumina and Verona are only a few yards away if I could grab and throw them at the cero that should be able to give me enough time to sonido over there_.

Glancing at his fraccions he motioned them to come towards him.

The two obese fraccions crawled there way over and looked up at their master for the next set of orders. When he is finished charging the cero you will allow me to pick the two of you up and throw you into the attack, understand? Both fraccions nodded and Grimmjow seemed ready to deliver his attack. Shooting the cero out of his mouth, Szayel knew it was time to do what he had planned and grabbed his two loyal assistants. Throwing them into the attack, he sonidoed over to where the antidote was. Lumina and Verona took the attack full force and went ablaze till nothing was left while the espada opened the cabinet door.

Taking the antidote out and filling it into a syringe, he was just about to turn round when Grimmjow lashed out a him. Attacking Szayel's blind side the sexta pounced on the octava. Both landing on the ground the impact made the scientist loose fornicaras in the process. The sword clattered to the floor, just before Grimmjow could break it the espada used his foot to kick it over to where it spun in to the back of a broken counter. The syringe landed right beside him. Upset by his action the beast like cat snarl and growled taking a paw and scratching Szayel's face all over. Distraught Granz tried to push the cat off of him, but it seemed the sexta's grip was stronger. Then he got an idea.

_Damn it my face, tsk... piece of shit I'll show you!_

He then smashed his head right against the beast's head. The cat let out a scream of pain, but before he could the Octava then bit Grimmjow's paw making the cat's grip a lot looser. Shrieking in pain the cat howled then turned his attention Szayel while hot blood rained all over the place. The scientist just grabbed the syringe again when he felt a chomp on what felt like his back. Tightening his grip on the pink one, the beast started to jerk around Szayel's body. Not giving up the espada still held the syringe enduring the pain he felt rippling through his back he tried to swing his body on to the back of Grimmjow. Doing this though, he could feel a chunk of skin pulling away from his body.

_Graaaah!, How much more pain can I take? This is hell pure hell..._

Finally tearing of the piece of flesh the cat was chewing on the octava got the opportunity he had been waiting for using his flesh as a decoy he then jammed the syringe down into to Grimmjow's back.

Grimmjow began to hiss, and let out what sounded like a mountain cat cry to Szayel, he fell to the floor.

Exhausted, the scientist coughed in to his hand knowing that blood was there and soon collapsed.

The cat realizing he was losing grip on Grimmjows body barely got off the ground and dragged himself out of szayel's lab and back to the blue haired espada's room . Dragging himself into bed, now back to normal passed out again.

*end of flashback*

Grimmjow and Szayel stared at one another figuring out they had finally remembered, last night.

The sexta was the first one to speak, "Did you just see what I saw er, I mean remember?"

The octava still stunned shook his head, "Yes, I believe I did all that happened last night... Fornicaras!"

He then went over to the counter in the flash back and found his sword lying in the same spot. Putting it into the shealth, he the walked over to the higher ranking espada.

"I guess I deserve the gash I got from you still..."

Still what? You're the bastard who was drunk and started picking the fights with me knowing very well I could whop your ass any day."

Both espadas then looked at each other and then thinking the same thought both said aloud, " Let's not tell Aizen sama about this."

The octava smirked, "Yes, well he wouldn't be too fond of me doing my experiments as well as disobeying him. I think I should clean up as much as I can for now and then create another Lumina and Verona so there are no suspicions along with me needing to get my wounds healed."

Grimmjow smiled back, I guess there are some things we can agree on, as for me I'm going to wash my sheets."

With that, he left the lab heading off to get the job done.

The scientist waved bye, then went on to cleaning what he could of his lab thinking.

_We both could admit it was a mistake..._

**AN: So sorry for such a long story, actually all the chapters and stories have been long lately. I swear it's school starting back up again. Quite a crazy story wouldn't you say? Sorry for the parts you might as interpreted as yaoi, I was trying to make it serious but have both espadas bicker back and forth along the way. Sorry if the end wasn't that exciting as the rest of the story, anyways I hope you are pleased. In case of any confusion the last flash back wasn't italicized because of Szayels's thoughts. I figured it would be very confusing to some reading so I left it alone. Reviews like always would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
